Troubled Paradise
by Oracle Pisces
Summary: Boy and Girl are happy for now, but the memory of a past love comes between the lovers and brokenhearted girl leaves boy. Wellmeaning friend confronts girl...trouble is ahead....


Aurelia sat for another moment as she let last night's moment memories seep slowly back into her mind. Her work wasn't going to wait for her any longer, and the gala was only a few days away and she needed to get the exhibit built. She had to find the artifacts for the case…maybe something would come to her when she looked through the boxes.

When she arrived in her office, she found a nice little note from Hélène reminding her about the exhibit. She also mentioned how she graciously brought the four boxes in for her from the dock. Aurelia smiled at the boxes, and sent them on the worktable behind her. She took all the lids off and carefully examined the contents.

Girard's team certainly had done a wonderful job with the cataloguing and cleaning. Aurelia selected various pieces from the boxes and set them on her desk. They weren't extraordinary pieces, but still quite nice.

After putting most of the stuff back in their boxes, she noticed a bag that she had missed. There were six shards of what looked to be quartz crystals sitting in separate bags within a larger bag. She took each piece out of the bag, and laid them on her desk.

Aurelia took a seat and gazed at the crystal shards. Something about the pieces attracted her. She took hold of one the smaller bags, and opened it. The shard fell into her hand, and it felt like she put her hand in an electric socket. Unmistakable energy poured through her as her whole body tingled.

The phone on the desk rang shrilly and Aurelia crashed back to reality. Aurelia made a face at it when she noticed it was her boss calling. She let it ring a few more times before she picked up.

"Hi, Hélène." She tried to sound light, and hoped her boss wouldn't hear the trembling in her voice.

"Bonjour, mon fille. I take it everything went well with the delectable Monsieur MacLeod?" Hélène said with amusement lacing her words.

"Everything was fine. We settled a private matter." Aurelia smiled as she heard her friend let out an exasperated sigh on the end of the line.

"Honestly, ma petite…you're too uptight sometimes. All right, I fully expect to hear all the details or I will fire you. That is a promise, ma chere." Her boss threatened, but there was no actual threat there. "Have you looked at Girard's material?"

"Yes, I've got some stuff pulled. I found an extraordinary piece that I'm going to try and piece together; it'll be the focus for the exhibit." Aurelia felt a little steadier now, but she kept her eyes on the crystals as she talked. Even now, it felt like it called to her.

"My darling, I called to tell you that a Dr. Etienne Runihura from the Cairo museum is arriving this afternoon, and we are to be present for his welcome reception." Hélène said.

Aurelia had heard they were expecting a VIP from Egypt this week, but why did she have to meet with him. She was nobody in the museum…she was an unimportant American nobody, and did not warrant a special invite to meet this visiting guest.

"Why am I going, Hélène? I'm just a low peon." Aurelia wanted to get out of it.

It is not that she didn't want to meet this man. She just wanted to get this stuff done, and then get out of the museum to see Methos. Now she really wished she had called in sick.

"You are going, Aurelia, so that the director and all the old cronies see what an intelligent and charming young woman you are and offer you a full time position. You have a great future ahead of you. Maybe you will, how do you say, get lucky and you'll be allowed to see Egypt in a professional capacity." Hélène said and then rang off without giving Aurelia a chance to argue.

Aurelia hung up the phone, and went back to looking at the crystal fragments on her desk. She had never done any kind of restoration before, and hoped she didn't mess this up. Aurelia put the crystal shards back in their bags, and went down the restoration department to fetch the proper tools.

A couple of hours later, Hélène, and a tall olive-skinned gentleman with dark hair came walking through the door. Aurelia didn't even notice them, and continued to shape the pieces with the small sanding tool. She had a fine layer of dust coating her face. Hélène smiled fondly at her young assistant.

"Knock, knock, ma chere." Hélène tapped on the doorframe. Aurelia looked up, startled by the sudden noise, and turned off the tool. She stood up quickly, and dropped the sander on the table. Realizing she still wore the safety glasses, she whipped them off and tried to brush off the dust.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you." Aurelia stuttered nervously.

"Please, there is no need to apologize." The stranger spoke smoothly.

"Aurelia Maguire, may I introduce Dr. Etienne Runihura, curator of the Cairo museum. When you did not show for the reception, Dr. Runihura and I thought I should search for you." Hélène gestured from the man to Aurelia, and smiled again at Aurelia.

"Dr. Dubois has been telling me of this talented young woman that I must meet. I was instantly intrigued." Etienne stepped forward, and extended a hand.

"Oh, it is an honor to meet you, sir. I have…oh nuts, I'm a mess. I'm so sorry." Aurelia realized that when she took his hand she got the crystal dust all over his hand.

Dr. Runihura didn't let go of her hand, but held it firmly in his. Aurelia blushed as she met his warm honey-brown gaze. His eyes were mesmerizing, and Aurelia immediately forgot what she was going to say.

"Please, ma chere, I am no stranger to the dust." He finally let go of her hand.

"I informed Dr. Runihura that you have a passion for Egyptian antiquity." Hélène leaned casually as she watched the two people. They made a striking couple.

"I would be more than happy to discuss my ancestors over dinner." He picked up her hand, and kissed the back of her hand as he bowed over it.

The expression on Aurelia's face went from fascination to a wince, and Hélène could have laughed aloud at how fast her friend's face fell.

"I see the suggestion does not find favor with you, mademoiselle." Etienne backed up from Aurelia a couple of spaces.

"Oh no, its not that. It is not that at all. It's just that…" Aurelia started to say, but Etienne raised a hand to stop her.

"You have a prior engagement, perhaps?" Etienne asked.

"She has a young man that she has just developed a romance with, monsieur. Perhaps tomorrow night would be more preferable, Aurelia?" Hélène smiled expectantly.

"Yes, that would be fine. I look forward to it, Dr. Runihura. Thank you." Aurelia blushed again as Etienne kissed her hand once more.

"Please, call me 'Etienne', Aurelia…Until tomorrow. Dr. Dubois, if you will lead the way back to those rather boring gentlemen." He turned and smiled at Hélène, and the two of them left Aurelia standing there in awe.

Aurelia sighed, and sat back down at her desk. She took two of the pieces and put them together to recheck the seating, and like magic, the shards fused together. Aurelia blinked several times to clear her vision, and then took another piece in hand. The piece acted just like the other two…like two magnets snapping together.

"Ok, now this is totally high on the funky scale of weirdness."

When at last she had all the pieces together, she sat back and marveled at how beautiful it looked. It was like one of those formations that you saw on those crystal growing kits, except it was a pure white with clear veins running throughout the whole piece. She picked it up in her hands, and felt another surge hit her, but this time it was more like gentle warmth washing over her.

Aurelia set it down, and then noticed there seemed to be one final piece missing. She moved away from her desk, and went back to the boxes. She went through all of them, but the missing piece wasn't in any of them. She checked the master inventory, and there was only the six pieces missing.

It was a pity it wasn't going to be whole…but still, it was amazing anyways. She knew it would be the star of the exhibit. Aurelia looked up at the clock, and saw that she should have left half an hour ago. Methos would be wondering where she was.

She took the crystal and carried it to the safe in the corner of her office, and placed it there for safekeeping. She gathered up her things, and hurried up to security to check out for the day. When she reached the street level, she hailed a cab, hopped in when it stopped, gave the cabbie Methos's address, and the driver pulled quickly into traffic.

He could tell this young woman was in a hurry to meet someone, and Marcel the cabbie did not want to disappoint such a pretty woman. Aurelia was amazed to arrive at Methos's in one piece. She tried to take a cab as little as possible. They all seemed to be in such a hurry, and she didn't like the NASCAR-like speeding.

"I hope you have a pleasurable evening, mademoiselle." The cabbie took the money and winked at her before he sped off.

Aurelia just shook her head, and hurried up the stairs to the front door. Methos must have been looking through the curtains, because her finger didn't even touch the doorbell when the door swung open, and Methos pulled her inside. Aurelia barely kept her balance as she tumbled into the living room. He didn't even say a word to her before he took her up into his arms, and strode into the bedroom.

"Have a good day, my love?" Methos set her on her feet, and asked as his fingers went to attack the buttons on the front of her blouse. When that was done, he started moving his hands from her face to her neck, holding her head in place as he rained kisses all over her face and neck.

"Oh, it was absolutely dreadful." Aurelia said breathlessly, and then her hands went to tug at his sweatshirt.

Two hours later, Aurelia lay back against the pillows and waited for Methos to return from the kitchen. Dinner had been prepared, but had been forgotten the moment they saw one another. Aurelia stifled a giggle as she pulled the sheet up to her chin and thought about what had happened just a short while ago. She may be a novice, but she doubted it was like that every time for most people…very few if they were lucky.

Methos was in the kitchen retrieving dinner, but it didn't smell like it was going too well with the slightly acrid smell wafting in the room. He came back in with his hands in his pockets. Aurelia thought he looked even cuter with a slightly ashamed look on his face.

"Problems?"

"Uh, no. Not unless you want a hardy helping of charcoal in your diet." Methos sat on the bed next to her. He smoothed a lock of hair off her brow.

"Tempting, but I don't think so. What are we going to do now?"

"I'll order in some nice Chinese food. Maybe some nice dumplings…how would you like that?" Methos leaned forward, and started to pull sheet, but she held it firmly against her.

"Stop that…Chinese food would be great." Aurelia shoved him off the bed.

He took himself into the other room to use the phone. He had just recently restored the phone in the kitchen after ripping every one of them out. When she heard him speaking to the restaurant, she grabbed the bed sheet and wrapped it securely around herself. She got off the bed, and went to the bedroom door.

Methos had his back to her, and so she quietly crept past him. Aurelia looked around quickly…there was only the closet to hide in. The main part of the house was open with the except for the support wall. Aurelia quietly opened the door, and slipped inside just as Methos was finishing his order.

Back in the kitchen, Methos hung up the phone and grabbed the bottle of wine he had chilling on the counter.

"Your brothers aren't going to show up with shotguns, and demand that I make an honest woman out of you, are they? I have to admit those blasted pellets burn like the devil…and they take forever to get out," He grabbed the corkscrew and two glasses before he went back into the bedroom, "Your refreshments, my lady." Methos looked at the empty bed and smiled. Aurelia was hiding from him.

Methos put the wine and glasses on the bedside table, and took of his pants…very uncaring about his nudity. He'd show that little minx that he knew how to play. He knew right away without looking that she'd be in the closet.

There was simply nowhere else to hide in her state of undress, and it was too cold outside. Methos quietly approached the closet to the side of the front door. He heard a muffled nervous laugh coming from inside. He put his hand on the doorknob, and heard more movement from the closet.

Methos flung the door open. Aurelia held up her sheet with one hand while the other covered her mouth. Her eyes were wide with surprise and she almost screamed when her discovered her.

"Gotcha." Methos stepped into the closet and he shut the door. Aurelia scooted as far back as she could, but there was no way to avoid his seeking arms as they wrapped around her.

"Ok, you got me." Aurelia said breathlessly after he kissed her. He always made her head spin when he did that. "You're not wearing any pants…what happened to your pants?" She said nervously as he tightened his embrace.

"I wouldn't think you'd be too concerned with that, considering what we've been doing for the last few hours, darling." He caressed her throat with his hand and his lips.

There was something wrong. She was withdrawing slightly, but it wasn't deliberate. Aurelia, despite her enthusiasm and passion, was still the novice here and he was acting like a horny teenager. He moved away from her.

"So…how are things" Methos asked casually.

"How are things? What kind of questions is that?" Aurelia asked in surprise.

"It's a perfectly valid question, my love, meant to make conversation."

"I know that…but we're both, ok you're completely naked, and we're in a closet. You don't find thus a tad bit weird?" She asked.

"Not especially. It is just a room after all, and people have conversations in rooms." Methos said, and she couldn't find fault with his argument, even if it were crazy.

They sat on the floor of the closet, and engaged in conversation like two normal people. Aurelia was very amused by the whole thing. She told him about her family, about where she grew up, and he told her amusing stories about history's famous leaders.

"Did you hear that?" Aurelia asked and got to her feet during his story of his run in with Julius Caesar, and the infamous ruler was originally going to give his speech a week after the Ides of March.

"Wait here. I'll be back." Methos grabbed the sheet from her, and left the closet.

Now she was the one naked. There had to be some kind of light in here, and she felt around for a switch or cord. Her hand hit a cord as she waved them around, and tugged when her hand made contact. It turned out to be the wrong one, and several boxes tumbled from the shelf above. She avoided most of them, but one hit her.

"Uh…I think something fell in your closet." The delivery boy said to Methos as they heard the commotion.

"Probably. I've mean shoving stuff in there for years. Thanks a lot." Methos said as he pushed more than enough money into the guy's hand, and helped him out the front door.

He set the food on the table in the living room, and went back to the closet. Methos opened the door to see Aurelia sitting on the floor rubbing the top of her head. He couldn't help but smile at the picture she made. She was adorable sitting there in the nude in his closet."Can I have my sheet back?" She looked up at him.

"I think for modesty sake, I'll keep it for now. Put this on." Methos took his trench coat from the bar and handed it to her. She took it from him, and covered herself with it, but wouldn't stand up.

"Ok, ok." Methos turned around so she could have some privacy. Aurelia got to her feet, and slid the coat on. She tapped him on the shoulder so that he could turn back around.

"I will never look at that coat again without remembering you in it." Methos smiled and tied the belt around her waist.

"So…what'd you get?" Aurelia tried to sound light, but she was nervous as hell.

"A feast awaits my dove." He led the way to the food.

She turned back as he started opening the containers and retrieved the wooden box that hit her head. Aurelia carried it back to the couch and sat across from Methos. He looked at it for a moment before he dug into the box of chow-mein.

"What's that?" he asked as he ate.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk with your mouth full?" Aurelia frowned at him, "Let me guess…you don't remember."

"I don't, sue me." He forked more food into his mouth. Aurelia frowned again, and opened the lid to the box.

On top of the pile in the box, there were small bundles of postcards tied with some twine. Methos looked at them, but he continued to eat. She would never have pegged him for a tourist. She untied the bundle, and looked at them.

There were several from Paris, three from Rome, and another from every state in the U.S. in a foldout book. She smiled as she came to one from California. She lifted the postcards out and stopped when she came to a photo…it had to be Alexa.

"Is this Alexa?" Aurelia said and her face softened to a small smile of sympathy took the photo out of the box, and showed it to him.

Methos quit eating and put down the box of food. He stared hard at the photo, and swallowed.

"That was Alexa, yes." He sat there, and she could see him tense all over, his face expressionless. She got up and sat next to him.

She kissed him on the cheek, and he relaxed enough to put an arm around her as she leaned back against him. Methos lifted a small pile of photos out of the box and sifted through them. Aurelia just sat there with him, and said nothing.

Her smile began to fade the longer he stared at the photos. He sighed heavily as he looked at them. It was obvious that he'd never looked at them after she died.

"Tell me about this one." She stopped his hand when he came to a photo of a monkey perched on Methos's shoulder. He had been trying to push it off his shoulder, and had implored Alexa to get the animal off him.

Aurelia leaned her head against his chest, and listened to the timbre of his voice as he recalled every little detail of that day. Her smile completely disappeared as she listened, and her heart ached as Methos told her so many things about his time with Alexa…all the places they had been, the places she wanted to go.

Methos stopped at a picture of her on the beach in Santorini, and his breath caught in his throat as he tried to speak.

"This was…we had been on the beach all day. She had wanted to see the sunset…so we stayed, then we saw the sunset. A few days later, she wasn't feeling well. A week after that she could barely move without being in pain. I took her to Geneva for treatment…I…." Methos's voice coarse emotion.

Aurelia got up from her position, and looked at the photos. He had loved her deeper than anyone should love another person, and hoped to not be devastated when that love as gone. The realization hit Aurelia like hammer to the gut…Methos was still in love with, and mourning over Alexa. Aurelia got up from the couch and tried to hide the tears of hopelessness that were beginning to form.

She left him holding the photo in his hands like a man clinging to hold onto life itself. She felt Alexa's happiness as she looked at the pictures on of her and Methos. She could read it plainly on their faces, and she knew there was no place for her in his heart. Aurelia's heart twisted painfully in her chest, and she got up from the couch. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Where are you going?" He asked and wiped his eyes.

"I'm going home." Aurelia started to walk back to the kitchen.

"Aurelia, don't go. Please. I'll put them away." He went to her, and took her hand in his. Aurelia sadly removed her hand from his, and looked at him with naked sorrow in her eyes.

"No, you need to look at them. You still love her. I can't compete with that…it's not fair to you, or to me. You can't love you while you love a ghost, I'm sorry." Aurelia went to the bedroom to get dressed.

Methos sat dejectedly back on the couch. Was Aurelia right about Alexa? Every day he still thought about her. He loved Aurelia, that was certain, but his dead love still held his thoughts and his heart. He had to let go of her memory if he wanted a future, he had to let go of the past.

Aurelia came back into the living room dressed a moment later. She could barely look at him. He wrapped the sheet around his waist more securely, and got her coat from where it landed on the floor only hours ago. Methos put it around her shoulders, but made no move to kiss her.

"I'm sorry about this." He whispered behind her.

"Never be sorry to love someone. It's a gift…never forget that." Aurelia leaned into him one last time and kissed him gently before she left the house.

Methos stood there stunned, and numb. A sound on the other side of the door caught his attention. He stepped closer and listened. It was Aurelia…she was trying not to cry, and she was losing. Methos couldn't stand to hear her cry.

He went and sat back down on the couch. He picked up the box of photos, and went through each one. Outside, Aurelia tried in vain not to cry, but the tears came anyway. She had to get away from here. Several cabs passed by, but she made no move to stop them; instead she walked all the way back to the apartment.

Two hours later, she arrived at the front of the building. She looked up and saw the lights in the apartment were on. That meant Amanda was in, Aurelia didn't want to face any of her questions right now.

There was nowhere else for her to go, so she made the long trek up the steps. Amanda was about to lock the front door when she heard Aurelia's steps echo up to her. She smiled at her friend, but began to frown when she glimpsed her young friend's tear stained face. Amanda went down a few steps to meet her, and hugged her.

"What happened? Are you ok? What's wrong?" Amanda asked as she rocked Aurelia, who began to cry yet again as soon as Amanda put her arms around her.

"Let's go inside." Amanda sat Aurelia on the couch, and then went into the kitchen to pour her friend a drink.

She returned with a full snifter of brandy in her hand. The poor girl was crying into the couch pillow, trying not to make any more noise. She was going to make herself sick.

"Aurelia, honey, stop it. Stop. You're going to make yourself sick. Drink this." She took the pillow out of Aurelia's hands and put the whiskey in its place.

"I hate whiskey." Aurelia said and began to cry again.

"Silly child, this isn't just whiskey. This is an excellent 1863 Kentucky whiskey. Now drink." Amanda pushed the glass to Aurelia's lips and made her drink.

She reluctantly sipped at it, and then downed it in one go. She choked as the fiery liquid burned a whole in her stomach, and her eyes burned as well. There was a little color in her cheeks now.

"Now, tell me what that irritating know-it-all has done to make you cry." Amanda took the glass out of her hand, and then set it on the table.

"Alexa." Aurelia whispered sadly.

"Oh." Amanda said knowingly. She knew how much he loved Alexa…he even almost died to try and prolong her life. Alexa had been gone for a while…what did that have to do with Aurelia?

"He's still in love with her." Aurelia said aloud, and answered the question forming in Amanda's mind.

"Nonsense. That wasn't Alexa he was making love to. It was you, Aurelia Maguire. What did he really do?" Amanda refused to believe that was it.

"He loved Alexa, and still does. He's still haunted by the memories of her. He's still grieving. I don't want to compete with that. I can't, Amy, it's too hard." Aurelia's tears began to flow again.

Amanda put her arm around Aurelia for a moment, and then kissed the top of her head before she let her go. She picked up the phone that lay on the nearby table, and dialed a number. When the person on the other end answered, Amanda got up from her seat and went into the kitchen.

Aurelia sat there crying for a moment longer. _It was pointless to keep crying_._ It was such a weak thing to do_. She would have to pick up and move on again, as she always did. She wiped her eyes with the throw that Amanda kept on the couch. Aurelia got to her feet, and headed to her room.

Amanda quickly intercepted her as she walked by the kitchen. Amanda handed her the phone, and indulgently smiled at her. Somehow, Aurelia knew this wasn't a good sign.The mischief in her friend's eyes glared like a neon sign.

"Amanda, whatever it is. Forget it."

"Aurelia, you don't even know what it is. We are going to do something we should have done a long time ago…now is the perfect time. It'll cleanse the body, mind, and the spirit. After this, you'll feel so much better, I promise." Amanda wheeled her back into the living room and sat her down.

"I don't feel like exploring my inner child now or going to see some hokey psychic. I just want to forget everything, ok?" Aurelia sat back against the couch and stared at the ceiling.

"You can't though. I can see it all over you, my love. You love him quite desperately, no matter his faults, which by the way are considerable. You don't see it now, but if you've found love…no matter what the circumstances, you have to hold onto it. Just give it time." Amanda walked over to the closet and picked out her coat, and one for Aurelia.

"I don't have time, Amanda. Not like that." Aurelia lay down on the couch and turned her head into the pillows.

'This was going to be a tough case to crack', Amanda thought. She wasn't going to let her friend sulk.

Methos made a huge mistake in letting her leave his house. He should have proved to her that she was his one and only. Men were such boneheads sometimes.

"Ok, this is ridiculous. Here," She tossed the jacket onto Aurelia's head just as the buzzer sounded on the intercom, "We'll be right there, Marcel." She said to the intercom.

"What? Who is Marcel? Why do I need my jacket? I'm not going anywhere." Aurelia took it off her head and turned over to look at Amanda.

"Oh, yes you are. We're going shopping." Amanda said in a tone that meant she wasn't open to discussion.

In her mood, Aurelia wasn't really up to arguing. Right now she'd do anything to stop thinking about Methos. Amanda was right that she did love him. She was crazy to fall in love with him after only a few weeks. It really sucked when you came to the realization that you love someone when it was over.

Very reluctantly, Aurelia went with Amanda. Marcel, the driver, opened the car door for them and smiled. They got in the car and headed off to their first destination…the hair salon. Amanda said along the way that something must be done about her hair.

When Aurelia raised an objection, Amanda just gave her one of those looks that brooked no argument. _'This is going to be a real pain'_, Aurelia sat in the salon chair. Amanda and Claude stood a good twenty feet away looking her way ever so often, and then back to one another.

If they hadn't been in a salon, Aurelia would have thought they were planning some kind of major offensive. Claude was the first to approach her, and look her hair over. He didn't touch it at first…he merely looked. After what seemed like an eternity, he picked up a few strands and examined them.

"Please don't do anything too drastic. I'm the one who has to live with it." Aurelia said to Claude, and gave a disgusted snort in return.

"You call this living? What do you wash your hair with…pig shampoo? It's so lifeless." He shook his head and looked at more strands.

"You simply must help her, my darling." Amanda sat in the chair next to Aurelia.

"It is not going to be easy, Amanda, but I shall endeavor to correct this mockery." Claude whipped an apron from nowhere and flung it around Aurelia, cutting off her protest.

Two and a half hours later, Aurelia looked in the mirror and saw the result of all the snipping, coloring, and fussing. It was still her, but better. Claude proclaimed his work done, and Amanda whisked her off to another boutique.

Another Four hours later, Amanda, still buzzing with energy halted the shopping blitz when Aurelia fell asleep during a fitting. Marcel the driver exhausted too. Aurelia's lack of stamina disappointed Amanda, but she let it be.

The shopkeepers made her promise to return soon. They gave them all the clothes and accessories free. It was advertising for the shops Amanda told Aurelia.

Marcel helped Aurelia carry the ten bags of clothing up the stairs, while Amanda carried the two small bags of lingerie. She gave Marcel a very generous tip when the bags were inside. Aurelia gave the tired man a huge hug, which he gladly returned and big them a good night.

Amanda started sifting through the bags, and pulled a few items out. Aurelia looked at her for a few seconds, and then went right past her into her bedroom. She locked the door behind her, and fell onto the bed fully clothed. Amanda knocked lightly on the door a minute later.

"I'm going to bed," Aurelia said in a loud voice, "Go away.""Fine." Amanda said in an equally loud tone laced with annoyance.

Within minutes, Aurelia was asleep. She was so worn out that she didn't dream, but her heart's last thought was of Methos. She didn't want to let him go, but she had to.

After what seemed like a few minutes later, someone gentle gently awakened Aurelia by shaking her shoulder. She turned on her side, cracked one eye open part way to see Amanda sitting on the bed next to her.

"Oh god, not you." She muttered groggily.

"Aurelia, its me, Amanda."

"I know." Aurelia said with a groan and pulled the covers over her head.

"Very funny. You might want to get out of bed. You have to be at work in an hour and a half…its 7:30 AM." Amanda got off the bed when Aurelia's eyes flew open.

Amanda was right. It was way past time for her to get up. She flung back the covers and went for the closet.

Behind her, Amanda cleared her throat and gestured for her to follow her when Aurelia looked her way. She followed Amanda into the bathroom, where she had already drawn a hot bath for her. There was already an outfit waiting for her as well. Amanda would do her make-up when she got out of the bath. Aurelia didn't need to rush, as there would be a car ready to take her to work when she needed it.

Aurelia emerged from the bath twenty minutes later feeling refreshed. Her spirit felt a little lighter too. If she could keep her mind off things, then she'd be fine. It was a lie, but whatever she had to do to get through this, she would do it.

She went into the dressing room to find Amanda waiting with a cup of coffee, toast, and some fluffy eggs. Aurelia thankfully ate the eggs while Amanda did her hair in soft spiral curls and then pulled them back from her face. She talked to Aurelia about little things, some of the places she'd been, just small things.

When Aurelia finished eating, she went and brushed her teeth, and then Amanda did her make-up. Aurelia opened her eyes after she was done, and smiled at the results. The make-up was done beautifully, and looked so natural that it didn't look like she wore any.

The outfit she chose was one of soft pastel lavender with an even lighter camisole top with black ribbon under the bust. Aurelia turned to look at the clock when she took a last look in the mirror, and saw she had only 20 minutes before she had to be at work. She quickly put on the outfit, and rushed down the stairs.

Aurelia arrived at the museum to find Hélène waiting for her as she entered the lab. The other woman immediately noticed the change in Aurelia's appearance, and smiled as she approved of the new look. Aurelia just shrugged her shoulders, and sat down in her chair.

"You should have a smile to match that wonderful outfit, my girl. What is wrong?" Hélène took a seat on the edge of Aurelia's desk as usual.

"You were all joy and excitement yesterday. Is it your Adam? You had an argument?"

"No argument." Aurelia turned on the computer, and then stared blankly at the computer screen.

Hélène could see that something was wrong. In the time had known her young American friend, she had never seen her really depressed. Aurelia was always cheerful.

"What has made you so gloomy, ma chere?" Hélène asked, and Aurelia turned to look up at her with tears forming in her eyes.

The older woman got off the edge of the desk. She took Aurelia's hand and stood her up, and guided her to the chairs in front of the desk to sit down. Aurelia wouldn't look at her boss.

"When I left here, I went to Adam's house. We…uh, we were together. We ended up in the closet…" Aurelia stopped when she looked up and saw the curious expression on Hélène's face.

"You were in the closet? That is very interesting." Her boss laughed.

"Forget the closet, Hélène. When he left the closet to answer the door, a box of photographs fell off a shelf and hit me in the head. There were pictures of Adam and his ex-girlfriend. They were so very happy, Hélène. He loved her so much…and she…she died." Aurelia felt the hopelessness well up in her again.

"She died. She is gone, and now _you_ have him. You must be happy for that, not sad."

"He still loves her. She has been dead for eight years, and he still loves her. I can't do it…I can't. It's too much." Aurelia cried, and Hélène put her arms around her friend as she cried.

She was so bright, caring, and warm this situation was extremely cruel to Hélène. This Adam should love her the way she should be loved, and not be still in love with a woman who is dead. This was Paris, the city of love, and Aurelia should experience the joy, the rapture, and the thrill that gave the city its name…not this heartbreak.

"Dry your tears, ma petite. If he cannot put the memories of his dead amour away in his heart, then he does not deserve you." She released Aurelia and then took a tissue from the box on the desk. "I have just the thing to cheer you up. I know a sure thing to help you forget your sadness."

"What?" Aurelia took the tissue and wiped at the tears, and then blew her nose noisily.

"Work is the key, my child. Work is always there for you, and it will take your mind off Adam and all the heartache. You've got an exhibit to build." Hélène sauntered to the door and smiled at Aurelia.

"That is terribly unromantic of you, Hélène. What would your fellow Parisians say?" Aurelia couldn't help but laugh at the face Hélène pulled.

"It's either work, or I will call Dr. Morrell to come and cheer you up. I promise you he will break the land speed record in hastening to your side." This time Aurelia made the face.

"Ok, ok, you made your point." Aurelia smiled and blew her nose again. Hélène was right; work would be the thing to save her. It had to.

"This is a temporary interruption. Just give him time." Hélène said and then left Aurelia to do her work.

"I don't have 5,000 years to wait." Aurelia whispered, and looked at the boxes of artifacts for her.

The exhibit wasn't going to get up and assemble on its own. She had to stop feeling sorry for herself and get to work. With a great sigh, Aurelia pushed herself out of the chair and went on with her work. Aurelia emptied out the boxes onto the workspace, and took a look at what Girard had included. She sorted the items into the proper material classes and went from there.

Two hours later, she had created an inventory of all the items and then went to lunch. She took her list with her, and worked on a preliminary workup on how she wanted things as she ate. By the time she was done with lunch, she had a plan. It would be easy after that, and then she would have the exhibit done.

She went home after sending the text for the cases panels to the printer; a little less sad than when she arrived. Amanda was waiting for her when she got to the apartment building. The driver from the night before was waiting for her.

Aurelia groaned when she saw Amanda's face light up when she saw her friend. This could only mean another long exhaustive round of shopping. There was no way she was going to get out of this, so she reluctantly got into the chauffeured car. They finished running through the rest of Paris' renowned fashion houses, dined at a very quaint, yet outrageously priced bistro for dinner, and made it home by midnight this time.

Aurelia was asleep almost before they reached the top of the stairs. Amanda helped her change into some pajamas so she would not spoil the fantastic new clothes. She didn't dream that night. It was the sleep of exhaustion, but was exactly what her body and mind needed.

Aurelia arrived at work the next morning to find a large vase of lavender roses on her desk. Her heart leapt at the sight of them, they had to be from Methos. She hurriedly put her purse down, and she took the card in her hands, they shook slightly in anticipation of seeing his name.

Her joy fizzled when she saw Dr. Runihura's name on the white card. The flowers thanked her for a memorable introduction, and hoped that they would be able to converse more. Aurelia's tears quickly filled her eyes, and she hung her head in despair.

How was she going to finish the exhibit now? She wanted to go home, and crawl under her blankets until the world faded away. How was she going to get through the day with those flowers reminding her of Methos? What was she going to do?

"Such sadness will surely make the flowers wither, my dear."

Aurelia looked up to see Dr. Runihura standing in the doorway. He did not wait for an invitation from her before he entered the room, and offered her the linen handkerchief from his suit pocket. Aurelia dabbed at her eyes, and tried to give it back to him.

"No, you must keep it. Please." He said and smiled as she thanked him.

"Thank you for the flowers, Dr. Runihura. They're lovely." Aurelia turned away from him, and switched on the computer.

"Please, I beg you…call me 'Etienne'. What has you so sad, dear Aurelia?" He reached down and took her hand.

"It's nothing. I just need to forget about it." She said and looked at him.

"Is there nothing I can do?" He placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand.

"If you really want to help," she withdrew her hand from his, and sniffled a bit, "You can help me with this exhibit."

"I am at your service, mademoiselle. This will give me something to do while I hide from Monsieur Patou and his endless stories." His handsome face lit up with a charming smile, and they went to work.

Several hours passed, and they assembled the case with all the artifacts. Hélène found the pair sitting on the lab floor, laughing as Aurelia told Etienne a story about her childhood. They looked at her, and both of them smothered more laughter. Aurelia's boss raised an enquiring eyebrow, and waited for an explanation.

"Ah, Madame Hélène, you are a vision to behold." Etienne smiled and got to his feet, and extended a hand to help Aurelia off the floor.

"I assume there is an amusing story behind this little scene?" Hélène looked to Aurelia.

"Oh, uh, well…" Aurelia tried to think of something that was not going to sound stupid.

"Mademoiselle Maguire graciously allowed me to assist her in arranging the exhibit. She has great potential, Madame." Etienne smiled once again at Hélène.

"That is without question, Monsieur. You have a meeting with the Minister of Culture in 30 minutes. Monsieur Robichaux and Monsieur Patou were worried you had swam back to Egypt. Shall I tell them you have resurfaced, Doctor?" Hélène smiled slyly, and went out of the office, waiting for him to follow.

"Will you do me the honor of sharing an evening meal, Aurelia?" He took her hand once more, and held it in his.

"Sure." She said, and smiled at him.

"Very well, I will collect you at 8 PM at your residence. Until later, my dear." He brought her hand to his lips and pressed a soft kiss on the back of her hand.

Aurelia escaped from the museum for the day before Hélène had a chance to come and grill her for the details. Amanda had left a note at the apartment explaining she had to fly off to Rome for the night, and she would see her in the morning. This meant Aurelia had three and one-quarter hours to herself until she went to dinner with Dr. Runihura.

He fascinated her, and alarmed her at the same time. It was obvious he found her attractive. He did not try to disguise the fact, and yet, he did not press it either. It was a good thing too; she was not ready to move on.

Aurelia looked at the clock; it was just turning 4:17 pm. She had some time to take a nap. Before she went to bed, she closed every single curtain and blind until the apartment was dark. She stood in the middle of the living room, and listened to the quiet.

'Now I can hide away for a while', she thought and yawned as she went into her room to sleep.

The alarm beside the bed chimed softly; there was an hour and a half before Etienne arrived. There was just enough time to take a quick shower, and get ready. The intercom buzzed an hour later to announce he was downstairs waiting for her. When she arrived downstairs, she saw he waited alongside a nice BMW that Monsieur Robichaux had loaned him.

"You look beautiful, Aurelia." He said to her, and she blushed at the compliment.

He took her to the Ritz for dinner. They talked about the museum as they ate the places she had been, and more of Egypt. Aurelia sat there for a long while, ignoring her meal with she listened intently to him tell her about his homeland.

When dinner was over, they walked along the river to walk off the meal. Aurelia stood clear away from the edge…she couldn't help remember clearly what happened last time, but this time there would be no Methos to kiss her.

"You thoughts have taken you far away." Etienne said beside her.

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking." Aurelia said as she came back to the present.

"You were thinking about your lover, perhaps?" He asked as they stopped for a moment.

Aurelia looked up at the moon with a longing in her heart. She was not ready to talk about this now. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. The cool night air blew gently against her heated cheeks, and a tear burned its way down her face. She opened her eyes to see Etienne looking at her in concern.

"I'm…I…" Aurelia struggled to find the words.

"Say nothing if it pains you to speak of it, my dear. Come, I am sure you have a busy day tomorrow with the rest of preparations to make for the gala." He brushed the tear from her cheek, and took hold of her hand.

"Right…the gala. I can't wait." Aurelia said with sarcasm, and that made Etienne laugh.

They walked back to the car, and he drove her back to the apartment. He walked her up the steps, and bid her a goodnight. Aurelia stood there at the apartment door as she watched him go down the stairs. Something about him nagged at her, but she dismissed it and went inside.

Aurelia awoke the next morning, and found Amanda had laid out another outfit for her to wear for the day. She could just go in her usual gear of jeans and a T-shirt, but she just did not want to face Amanda's pouting and nagging when she saw her that night. She put on the jade colored suit and went to work.

When she entered the lab, she carefully arranged the first set of items, and brought them upstairs to the waiting case. She placed them carefully inside, and then went back for the items for the rest of them. It took her a little over three hours to get everything just the way she wanted. All she needed now was to get the text panels, and work on a few things before she could leave for the day.

The panels were waiting for her when she returned to the lab. She bent over them and checked them over. No mistakes, no typos…the printer had done an excellent job. A movement off to the side caught her attention; it was Duncan.

She straightened up and smiled at him. He didn't reciprocate. He stood there with an emotionless expression. A knot of dread began to twist in her gut, something was wrong.

"Is something wrong?" She wished she hadn't. She had a feeling that she wasn't going to like the answer.

"You tell me." Mac's answer clipped and short.

"Is Methos ok? Has something happened?"

"Again, I say…you tell me." Mac crossed his arms across his chest. "Something's happened. You're scaring me, Duncan." Aurelia took a seat in one of the chairs, and clasped her hands together to keep them from shaking.

"Is there something you need to be afraid of?" Mac stepped into the lab, and then halted a few feet away from her.

"What's with the cryptic responses? Is something wrong with Methos?" Aurelia felt her heart sink as Mac stood there impassively. Her eyes grew moist, she had to try and not cry…she had to try.

"He's leaving." Mac said, and Aurelia's face blanched.

"He's leaving? Why is he leaving?"

Aurelia said to herself in disbelief. Mac stood there and watched the emotions run across her face. She was quite the little actor. All her naiveté, shy smiles, and innocence caught Methos by the hook…himself included. It was all a game to her…she got as many men she could get, and decimate them before she moved onto the next sucker.

"He's packing his stuff, and he's leaving. Congratulations." Mac said with a malevolent sneer.

"What? Congratulations?" Aurelia got to her feet and stared at him. Who this man that stood before her?

"You…broke…him. Don't you get it? He's leaving the place where he buried Alexa so she would be close to him, and he's leaving it all behind because of you." Mac said, and then took a good long look at her.

The color in her face returned and a splash of red adorned her cheeks as her chest rose in fell as she struggled for composure.

"There has to be some mistake. He can't leave." Aurelia looked around the room in bewilderment.

"Then you go. This is his home now. You've used him up, made him fall in love with you, and now he's leaving. Look at you," Mac's gaze moved over her in contempt, "All made up like some Barbie. Were you hoping to hook the next big fish that comes your way? Where's your pride, Aurelia?" She walked away from him, and then turned around and walked back to him.

She just stood there and looked at him. Her eyes searched his eyes for some sign of the man that she thought she knew. She could see nothing but anger and hatred burning there. No one had ever looked at her that way before.

Aurelia took a deep, steadying breath and closed her eyes. Her thoughts were chaotic. Emotions of anger, pain, sadness, and shock all intermingled. She opened her eyes, and saw his narrowed gaze burning right back into her as he waited for an answer.

"Do you want to know where my pride is, Duncan MacLeod?" Aurelia spoke in a deadly calm voice before her hand rose, and struck him hard across the face. "That's where my pride is, you son-of-a-bitch." He stared at her, and couldn't believe what just happened. She stood there trying to keep it together, but she was losing the battle. Angry tears filled her eyes, and Mac now knew he could almost believe her.

"How dare you presume that I would do something like that to him…I couldn't," a tear fell and then another, "How could you even think that? I…" Aurelia wiped angrily at her eyes, but all it did was to smear her eye makeup.

"He's packing up, and he's out of here. Chances are he's probably off to who knows where." Mac said bitterly, but there wasn't the force behind the words like there had been. Doubt began to nag at him…could he be wrong? She fought back the tears, and turned away from Mac. She started crying and put her hands over her face. Mac felt the anger start to leave him, and he put his hand in his pockets. He was wrong.

"Aurelia…look…" Mac started to say, but she stopped him.

"I don't want to hear it! Did you think to ask him? No! You didn't! Get the hell out of my life." Aurelia grabbed the panels, and ran from the room.

He rushed after her, and grabbed her by the arm before she made it to the ancient elevator. Aurelia wheeled around, and belted him across the face again. This caused Mac to release her immediately, and Aurelia dashed past him up the stairs and away from him.

"Oww." Mac rubbed at his cheek, and sighed.

He really had done it this time. There was nothing left to do now…no, that wasn't true…he had to find out what happened. Mac had to talk to Methos, and he didn't think his friend was going to be too happy when he told him what happened.

This was by far the stupidest thing he had ever done. What had made him accuse her like that? It was totally unlike him. Mac liked Aurelia, but perhaps that was the problem…he liked Aurelia. He had to admit he had fallen for her, and the fact that she loved the old man didn't help matters. The one thing he was going to have to get used to…he didn't get the girl this time.

His behavior still perplexed him as he left the museum. Delaying the inevitable wasn't going to make this all better, so he got in the car and drove to Methos's house. He sat in the car for a few minutes wondering what he was going to say. Mac got out of the car, and climbed the steps to the front door.

He stood there at the door, but didn't ring the bell. What was he going to say to Methos, and not run the risk of losing his friend in the process? He didn't have long to wonder, because Methos opened the door a few seconds later. Mac had seen him only a few hours ago, and he looked even more run down now.

"Ah, Highlander…you're back so soon? Did you forget something?" Methos moved aside and let Mac in.

"Tell me what's wrong, Methos? You've looked better." Mac turned on Methos.

"Such concern for my welfare is touching, MacLeod." Methos shut the door, and walked into the kitchen to grab something to drink.

He was avoiding his question. He had to find out what was going on, but yet, he didn't want to be the one to have to ask, Mac had to know.

"I could say the same thing about you. Having trouble with a lady?" Methos sat down on the couch, and drank from his beer and watched Mac expectantly.

"Uh, sort of," Mac sat down opposite his friend, "Uh, your girlfriend, actually." Mac said it, and watched Methos face light up at the mention of Aurelia.

"Aurelia? You've seen her? How is she? Wait a moment," Methos put his beer down on the coffee table and stared at Mac.

"What did you do, MacLeod?" Methos rubbed a hand over his tired face, and then leaned back against the cushions.

"When I saw you earlier packing, I thought…you looked like hell, Methos. I thought that Aurelia…I went to the museum and confronted her. I don't know what I was thinking…" Mac watched the changing of emotions on Methos face from shock to disbelief, and then to disappointment.

"Please tell me this doesn't get worse…by the gods, it does, doesn't it?" Methos covered his eyes with one hand and crossed the other across his chest.

His friend sat there, and said nothing further. His silence made Methos groan loudly, and then Methos buried his hands in his face. Mac would rather have faced the most crazed immortal, then have to go through this agony.

"Mac, when are you going to learn to not interfere in other people's relationships? It never ends well, and yet you persist. She's never going to talk to me again; you know that, don't you?" Methos groaned even louder now. He didn't know what to do. He had no idea on how he was going to fix this.

"Methos, I'm sorry. I thought…" Mac said lamely, and knew that nothing he could say right now was going to do any good. "I'm sorry, ok. What was I supposed to think? I came here…you were packing..."

"Therein is the problem, Mac. You didn't think to ask me about what was going on. I'm packing everything because it is past time to change things. I haven't changed a single thing since Alexa died." Methos finally looked up at Mac. He wasn't the kind of look he would have wanted, but at least he wasn't reaching for his sword.

Mac understood now what was going on. Was it jealousy because she chose the old man over him? Methos saw Mac was now taking all the information in, processing it…and that could lead to more trouble. He knew Mac was going to try and fix this. 'Damn him, and his damn boy-scout instincts.' Methos thought.

"Why didn't you just ask me, Highlander? A simple explanation is all it would have taken to appease your curiosity, but instead you charge in irrationally." Methos got to his feet and paced the room as Mac told him everything that had happened at the museum.

He wasn't sure if he should be angry with his friend or not. The whole situation was ridiculous, but it was still oddly comforting in a way. Aurelia's reaction to Mac's accusations proved one thing…she did still love him. He didn't think that he would be able to love another woman again so passionately when Alexa died.

All it had taken was a few falling books to make his heart beat again, one small accident...serendipity was what it was. However, all it had taken was a few words said in anger to drive her off. The fading mark on Mac's face was still a hopeful sign.

"Thank you, Mac." Methos stood pacing in front of Mac and he looked happy.

"Thank you? Have you lost your mind? What are you thanking me for? Aurelia is probably never going to talk to either of us again, and you're thanking me. You have lost your mind." Mac got to his own feet, and faced Methos.

He looked extremely happy with a big grin on his face. Before Mac had a chance to react, Methos hugged him. Mac stood there shocked until his friend released him.

"No, Highlander, Aurelia is probably not going to ever talk to you again. Don't you see…she loves me. Now," Methos took him by the arm, and led him to the front door. Methos opened the door, and pushed Mac out the door, "I have work to do."

"Methos…" Mac managed to say, and then the door shut in his face.

He was at a loss as to what just happened. He was so damned confused right now. He'd go find the cheapest bar in Paris, and get blind, dead drunk. Maybe after he'd accomplished that, things would make sense. Hours later, Joe Dawson walked into a bar called 'La Femme Laid' (the ugly woman).

and found what he was looking for. Mac sat at the darkest table, and he held a glass of scotch slowly slipping out of his fingers.

"Well…don't you look precious?" Joe said as he slid into the booth across from Mac.

"Joe? Joe Dawson? Is that you?" Mac peered at him through his alcohol induced haze and bloodshot eyes.

"You found me."

"Hey, I'm a Watcher…it's what I do. What gives?" Joe reached over to take the glass out of Mac's hand, but Mac pulled it away and drank from it.

"Aurelia…Aure…she gave (hiccup)…she…gave (another hiccup) me this." Mac stuck a finger at his cheek to show Joe his cheek, but there was nothing there.

"She walloped me good. She's a sweet girl, huh?"

"I heard. I can't say that I blame her, really." Joe grinned and took the glass from Mac. He took a whiff of it, and wanted to pass out. The stuff was lethal.

"Never learn, do you?" Joe set the glass away.

"Nope." Mac's head started to sink lower to the tabletop.

Joe couldn't help but be amused by the state he found his friend in. His friend always meant well when it came to situations like this, but 8 times out of 10, it blew up in his face. He leaned back against the booth's wooden seat and studied Mac.

"Why'd you go there, Mac? Did you want to make sure that she was in love with the old man? What would you have done if she hadn't reacted that way? Would have you just swaggered in and stolen her from Methos?" Joe pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"I…I don't swagger." Mac said in his defense.

Mac looked down at the table, and traced the groves along the marred surface with his fingers. Did he go there to move in on Aurelia because it appeared Methos was out of the picture?

"I'm all screwed up." Mac said glumly.

"Yeah, I see that. Thing is, Mac, she is in love with him. It's time for you to move on, buddy." Joe said gently, and took a puff off his cigarette.

"Ok." Mac said and then his head landed with a hard thump on the table.

Joe shook his head and winced. He started to chuckle when Mac started to snore loudly in his drunken stupor. Joe got up from the booth, sauntered over to the bartender, and gave him some money to get Mac into a cab when he woke up. He also gave him some extra bills to pour as much strong coffee into him as well, and headed outside.

When Joe got outside, he took a breath of considerably fresher air and laughed. He checked his watch; it was only 6:30 PM. He was going to have to go see this girl for himself.

156


End file.
